In the field of street and roadway outdoor lighting, enclosed luminaires are well-known. Such luminaires include a main housing enclosing a lamp, ballast and reflector. The main housing provides the luminaire mounting support with hardware securing the luminaire in a slip fitter or bracket on a mast which may be disposed generally horizontally. Hinged to the main housing is a lower housing including a nest for a bowl-shaped refractor. The hinge may be at either the rear end of the main housing at the end adjacent the mast mounting, or at the front end, in either instance allowing access to the luminaire interior. Hinging the mounting end is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,812 issued Nov. 23, 1965 to C. E. Turner.
Luminaires of this general design are shown by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,781 issued Sept. 25, 1973; and 3,652,047 issued Mar. 28, 1972 to G. N. Starr, and Design D 206,240 issued Nov. 15, 1966 to S. Rutter.
Such luminaires are standard in the lighting industry and have been so, for at least ten years.
When access to the interior of the luminaire is desired, a latch holding one end (front or back) is released and the lower housing and refractor are pivoted downwardly to an open position in which the lower housing depends from its hinge mounting. The lamp, ballast, reflector and electrical connections are exposed for inspection, servicing and/or repair. The hinge connection may conventionally be detached, if desired for removal of the lower housing.